Mixed Tape
by ThePoisonOwl
Summary: Two teenagers, in love but they just don't know it yet. What better way to say then with a mixed tape!


Mixed Tape

Anastasia

Summary: Two teenagers, in love but they just don't know it yet. What better way to say then with a mixed tape!

AN: The song is from Avenue Q and I don't own it or the characters. Also, I'm making this sorta modern and the family is still alive.

APOV

_He likes me. I think he likes me. Does does he 'like me' like me, Like I like him?_

Anastasia sat with her sister Maria, chatting about the crushes they have. They couldn't haven't been happier except to be with these guys.

"So… Anya, what do you think of Dmitri?" Maria asked, leaning back in the noon day sun. Her sister just looked at her.

"Well…" Anya really had no idea what to say. She was in love with him but… maybe she wasn't. Maybe he wasn't. "I…I think he likes me."

"Really? But what do you think?" Maria pried.

"I guess I think he does but does he 'like me' like me? Like I like him?" Anya looked into the blue sky, thinking of the servant boy who had captured her heart.

_Will we be friends, Or something more? I think he's interested, But I'm not sure._

"Anya, you guys are friends and its obvious that he loves you. He'd have to be crazy to not to. Of course he's crazy to love you too." Maria giggled.

"Yes but what if he only wants to be friends?" Anya bit her lip.

"Anastasia, I think he's interested and your just not sure. You don't want to get hurt, I get that. You've been hurt before and you've seen it with Tatiana, Olga and me."

Maria was right. Anya was just nervous and cautious.

"I… I think you're right and I'm in love."

The two girls returned to their bedroom and sat on their beds, chatting and reading their vogues and glamour magazines.

Time passed and there was a knock on the door.

_Come in!_

"Come in!" the two girls called. It was Dmitri.

_Hiya, Kate! Princeton! Hi!_

"I'll see you later Anya." Maria said as she left the room, a smirk across her face.

Dmitri turned to watch Maria leave with a confused look on her face. He then turned to Anastasia.

"Hiya Anya!" he smiled. It made Anya blush and turn pink all over.

"Dmitri! Hi!" she was startled by his appearance.

_Hi! Listen, I was going through my CDs yesterday, and I kept coming across songs I thought you'd like, so I made you this tape._

Dmitri entered the room further, closing the door behind him.

"So, I was doing some cleaning yesterday and I came across some old CDs and…" he blushed. "I made you this tape." He held out a tape cassette for her. Anya quickly took it, wanting to see what songs were on the tape.

_Oh, that's so sweet! Can I get you a drink? Or a snack?_

"That's really sweet Dmitri." Anya said, gesturing to a seat on the west section of the room before the large windows.

"Can I get you something, a drink or a snack? Maria and I always have a stash in the room." Anya giggled as Dmitri followed her over to the seats.

_Actually, do you mind if I use your bathroom?_ _Go right ahead. Oh, thank you!_

"Um, actually, do you mind if I use your washroom?" Dmitri asked, a blush flooding his face.

"Go ahead." Anya said, gesturing to the small room.

"Thanks." He said, quickly disappearing to the room. Anya plopped down in one of the chairs.

_A mix tape. He made a mix tape. He was thinking of me, which shows he cares! Sometimes when someone has a crush on you They'll make you a mix tape To give you a clue. Let's see... _

Anya sighed and looked at the song list on the cassette case.

'He made a mix tape.' She thought. 'Which means he was thinking of me… which means… he cares!' A smiled spread across her face and she fondled with the case. She tried to think of what Maria had told her receiving a gift from a guy meant.

'Let's see, a gift is always a good sign. Music…. Hmmm… music is always a sure fire sing that he likes you.'

'"Sometimes, Anya, when someone has a crush on you they'll make you a mix tape."

'"Why?"

'To give you a clue, silly."'

Anya remembered the conversation, he smile widened as the memory made her laugh.

"Now let's see what songs are on this thing." Anya said aloud, finally reading the list.

_"You've Got A Friend" "The Theme From 'Friends'" "That's What Friends Are For" Shit! Oh, but look!_

"'You've got a friend' from Toy Story…. Hmmm, from when we were younger and he'd come and watch it with Maria, Alexei and me.

"Let's see what else, the theme from 'Friends'? and 'That's what friends are for.' Shit! Maybe I was right." She said with a sigh, her dreams getting dashed.

"Oh, but look at what else is there!"

_"A Whole New World" "Kiss The Girl" "My Cherie Amour" Oh, Princeton! He does like me!_

"'A Whole new world, kiss the girl and My Cherie Amour!" a smile was creeping back across her face.

"Oh Dmitri!" she whispered to herself. "he likes me!"

_"I Am The Walrus" "Fat Bottomed Girls" "Yellow Submarine" What does this mean?_

"Wait… 'I am the walrus,' 'Fat bottomed girls' and 'yellow submarine'? What does this mean?" Anya could feel her happiness fading again.

_Hey Kate, you might wanna not go in there for a while. Princeton, thank you for this tape. I was just looking at side A. Great songs!_

"Anya, you may… I'll send a maid up when I leave." Dmitri said with a smile as he took a seat beside Anya.

"Dmitri, thank you so much for the tape. I was looking at side A… great songs!"

_Oh, well, did you get to side B yet? No, not yet. Oh, it's great! Check it out. Yeah? Right here…_

"Well, did you get to the other side yet?" Dmitri asked, taking the case.

"No, not yet." Anya replied.

"It's great, I think you'll love it." He said, flipping the case to side B. "Check it out."

Anya took the case back and looked at the list of songs.

_"Stuck On You" "Love Me Do""My Heart Will Go On" I loved "Titanic"! Uhh, it was all right._

"Stuck on you." Anya read.

"Love me do." Dmitri smiled.

"My heart will go on." Anya looked at Dmitri. "I loved Titanic!" she giggled.

"Uh… it was alright…" Dmitri said, looking from Anya to the tape.

_"She's Got A Way" "Yesterday" "Goodnight Saigon!" From the Russia concert! Oh. Great. "Through The Years" "The Theme From 'Cheers'" "Moving Right Along" Nice tape. Oh, there's one more..._

"She's got a way." Dmitri said.

"Yesterday." Anya continued. "Goodnigh Saigon." She looked at him with that song.

"From the Russia concert, the one we all went to in Moscow." Dmitri smiled. Anya remembered vividly. Tatiana, Olga and Maria with their boyfriends, Alexei and his girlfriend and Anya and Dmitri had all gone to Moscow for a weekend for this one concert.

"Cool." Anya said, going back to the tape. "Through the years."

"The theme from 'Cheers'"

"Moving right along."

"Oh, there's one more…" Dmitri said.

_"I Have To Say I Love You In A Song" Princeton, that's so sweet! I've never gotten such a nice present from a guy. Awww. Well, I'm glad you like it. But, I have to go now. I'm gonna make one for Brian and Christmas Eve and Gary and Nicky and Rod and Trekkie Monster and everyone! Oh._

"I have to say I love you in a song." They said together, looking into each other's eyes.

"Dmitri, that's so sweet!" Anya said, giving him a hug. "I've never gotten such a nice gift from a guy." She smiled, he smiled back.

"I'm glad you liked it." It turned away a rose from the seat. "I have to go back to work now. Since you liked yours, I think I'm gonna make one for everyone, you know, Vlad and Sofie and everyone."

"Oh." Anya said as Dmitri finished. This didn't make her happy.

_Oh, and, uh - Yes? What are you doing tonight? Grading term papers. But it's kindergarten, so they're very short. Why? Everyone's going to hear this singer at the Around The Clock Cafe. Do you want to go with me? Like, a date? Sure! A date. It'll be a blast._

"Oh.. and um…"

"Yes Dmitri?" Anya said, standing beside him.

"What… what are you doing tonight?" he asked, blushing.

"Hanging in my room. Very boring night." She told. "Why?" she asked.

"Well, everyone's going to hear a singer in town tonight and…"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go with me?" Dmitri asked, looking Anya in the eyes.

"Like…a date?" Anya blushed deeper than she was earlier.

"Sure! A date..It'll be a blast!" Dmitri smiled.

_I'd love to come! Okay! Well, I'll see you then. Okay! Okay, bye. Bye! He likes me! _

"I'd love to come, Dmitri!" Anya said, hugging him.

"Okay! Well… I'll see you then." Dmitri said, hugging her back.

"Okay." They both said.

"Bye then." He smiled, kissing her on the cheek before leaving.

"Bye." Anya smiled as he walked out of the room. Maria entered as he left, closing the door behind her.

"So?" she asked.

"He likes me!" Anya screamed as she spun and landed on her bed.

AN:

Liked it? Hated it? Tell me!

~The Poison Owl!__


End file.
